frozen-love-ice
by FrozenDivergent
Summary: Right when Anna give Kristoff the sled. What if Anna act of true love wasn't enough an part of her heart was still frozen and something was stirring up I side her. I AM NOT KILLING ANNA AND KRISTOFF AND ELSA WILL NEVER END UP TOGETHRR! Kristanna all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Right when Anna gives Kristoff the sled. What if Anna`s act of true love wasn't enough and part of her heart was still frozen. I have no intention of killing Anna or any main characters and I won't put Kristoff and Elsa together I just can't do that.

* * *

**Anna's POV.**

Anna went to go look for Kristoff and found him in the stables feeding Sven.

Anna- KRISTOFF!

Kristoff- oh hey Anna :)

Anna- I have a surprise for youuuuu!

Kristoff- (smirking) oh really...?

Anna- yes, now come on!

I handed him a blindfold to put on, he looked at me really confused but put it on anyways.

I grab his hand and dragged him out to the docks accidentally running him into pole.

Anna- were here!

I took the blind fold off of his head and showed him his new sled he stared at it in awe.

Kristoff- are u serious!? I can`t accept this!

Anna- U HAVE TO NO RETURNS QUEENS ORDERS! She has named you arrendells official ice master and deliver

Kristoff- is that even a thing?

Anna- pffft... of course it is, and look there is even a cup holder

I was starting to get worried that he didn't like it.

Anna- d... doo.. you like it?

Kristoff- are u kidding I love it!

And with that he picked me up by my waist and spun me around. It was the most incredible feeling in the world :)

**KRISTOFFS POV.**

I loved the sled so much I picked Anna up and spun her around... I really wanted to kiss her but why would she want kiss me?!

I put her down and we went on sleigh ride it was the best day ever.

When I took her home I was sad that the day was ending but I know I would get to see her tomorrow.

Kristoff- I had so much fun today and thank u so much for my sled!

Anna- me too and your welcome... bye :)

Kristoff- bye...:]

Right when I was about to leave Elsa called my name

Elsa-Kristoff...

Kristoff- yes your majesty

Elsa- can I talk to you for a minute?

Kristoff- ya sure

I followed Elsa into the office

Elsa- Kristoff as you know u are now the official ice master and deliver of arrendells.

Kristoff- yes...

Elsa- there isn't ALOT of ice right now and ice is at a high demand so I'm sending you and three other ice delivers on a trip for more ice

Kristoff- okay... where to

Elsa- it's in the blue mountains...

Kristoff- wait but that takes like a month to get there

Elsa- yes that's why I'm sending u there for three months to see what u can do find

Kristoff- www... when do I leave?

Elsa- at dawn, Anna is in her room if you want to say bye?

Kristoff- oo.. Okay

I headed towards Anna's room and just kept thinking how am I gonna survive three months without her...

I knocked on the door.

Kristoff- Anna?

Anna opened the door

Anna-Kristoff what r u still doing here?

Kristoff- I have to tell u something..

I told her what Elsa told me I looked up at her and she ha sad eyes and tears in th corners of her eyes..

Anna- but then who am I gonna talk to

Kristoff- hey, it's okay I'll be back before u know it..

We hugged and said goodbye and just before I was about to leave Anna kissed me on the cheek

Anna- goodbye...

Kristoff- bye... :(

That was the last time I saw Anna before leaving on my trip at dawn. :(

* * *

**Heyy you guys don't worry Anna and Kristoff will be together I'm gonna try to post another chapter today :) 5 reviews would be AWESOME :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna s pov.**

* * *

It has been three months since kristoff left he is returning today and I'm super excite it has been supper lonely since he has been gone Elsa is always busy with her suddenly duties.

I woke up extra early today and got dressed it was cold today so I wore the same the same outfit I wore on my quest to find Elsa.

I bounced downstairs and ate a quick breakfast when Kristofferson was gone I had been really sad and not as jumpy but knowing he is coming home today makes me EXCITED.

Anna-"ELSAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Elsa- " yes Anna?"

Anna- " when will Kristoff be here?!"

Elsa-"*giggling* soon Anna"

Anna- "k"

I waited around all day eventually it was getting really late and Kristoff was still not here yet.

Elsa- "Anna... it's getting late u should be getting to bed"

Anna- "but *yawns* Kristoff isn't here yet"

Elsa-" well... maybe he will be here when u wake up.. but PLZ get some rest"

Anna-"okay..."

I went to sleep and in the morning kristoff still wasn't here.. :( days past and soon weeks it was now Christmas eve and everyone was getting ready for the Christmas eve ball.

I cry myself to sleep at night realizing he probably isn't coming back...

I got ready for the ball. I wore a dress similar to the one I wore to elsas coordination except it was all green with gold an red designs for Christmas.

I stood next to Elsa in front of our thrones watching everyone dance I turned down everyone who asked me dance I was just to sad..

Anna-"Elsa.. I'm gonna walk out to the garden"

Elsa-"okay... r u okay?"

Anna-"ya... I just need some air"

I walked out into the garden and just sat down and looked up into the stars after a while I just started to cry. I miss him so much... I heard the clock strike twelve.

"Merry Christmas" i whispered to myself

I got up to walk back inside when someone grabbed my arm spun me around kissed me.

I pulled away quickly and there I saw him...

Anna- "k..Kristoff?"

Kristoff- "Anna I'm so srry I wasn't here sooner I would have but-

I just ran and jumped into his arms an hugged Hume

Anna- "I missed u so much Kristoff..."

Kristoff-"oh Anna..."

I just started to cry into his shoulder...

Kristoff-"shhhhh it's okay I'm here now"

Anna-" your here your here your here" I said trying to comfort myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's pov.**

* * *

"Where were you?" I asked

"There was an avalanche on one o the mountain that blocked the path we were supposed to take. We had to take a longer path.. I'm so sorry-" he said

"Shh.. your here now that's all that matters" I told him

He took my tear stained cheeks in his hands and kissed me and I kissed him back. After about a minute we pulled away blushing.

"So.. wana go back into the party?" He offered

"Or..." I opened the doors to the ball room so that we could hear the music in the garden.

" May I have this dance?" He asked

"Why yes we may" I giggled

We danced for what seemed like hours then Elsa came outside.

"Kristoff? Anna?" She asked looking at kristoff confused.

We explained what happened and then Kristoff and I said bye.

"Can I see u tomorrow?" I asked him

"Of course u can.. oh and Sven wants to see you to :)" he said

I kissed him on the cheek and went back inside and and for the first in what seemed like forever I feel asleep soundly with a smile on my face. :)

I wake up in the morning back to my jumpy usual self but I didn't feel so good, my chest hurt at a bit but I just shrugged it off. I was cold so I put on coat gloves scarf hat and a normal dress.

When I went to look for Kristoff I went to the stables first. I found him there sleeping in a pile of hay. I said hi to Sven and pet him for a while then I her a low grumble.

"Anna..?" Kristoff said

"Oh hey I was just petting Sven" I said

"How long have you been here?" He asked

"Half our, aren't you cold your only wearing a t-shirt and pants!?" I asked him

"No, it's not that cold...?" He said

"Oh.., so what do you want do today?" I asked

"I don't know what about you?" He asked

"Um..? I WANA SEE THE TROLLS!" I said excitedly

"*chuckling* okay" he said

We left in his new sled with Sven. My hands started to get really cold I just ignored it and stuffed them under my arms.

We finally arrived at the trolls place.

"KRISTOFF! ANNA!" They all screamed excitedly "come in come in"

The trollss built there house so that humans could stand in it. I took my coat, scarf, gloves, and hat off. But when I took my gloves off I screamed...

"AHH, my hands are blue!"

"What the..." is all I heard Kristoff said before I fainted.

"Anna...Anna...Anna" I heard someone saying my name and shaking my shoulder.

"Kristoff? What happened? Did I faint?"

"Ya, but only for a couple minutes grand pabbie is getting something for you, how are you feeling?" He said

I was honestly scared but I didn't want to say that in front of the trolls and kristoff..

"You can tell me anything" Kristoff said

"I'm scared" I whispered in his ear "what if I freeze again?"

"I won't let that happen" he said

Grand pabbie came back with a small book

He cleared his throat "Anna when Elsa freezes your heart you preformed the act of true love right?"

"Yes" I said nervously

"Well it seems your act of true love wasn't strong enough. Don't worry your not gonna freeze but..." pabbie trailed off

Annoyed "but what?" I said

"It seems you have acquired some powers like Elsa`s but not as strong." Pabbie stated

"What? But... am I gonna be okay?" I asked

"Yes. You will be just fine, remember there not as powerful so if someone touches you your not gonna be cold you can still feel heat and temperatures but u can make snowballs and flurries and little things like that." Pabbie explained.

"Oh, that's not so bad" I said while giving a sly smile.

We said bye to the trolls and left to he's back to the castle it was silent for awhile..

"Kristoff?" I said

"Ya...?" He said

"Do you still like me cause I understand if you don't wana be near me or my friend anymore..." I said

"Anna don't be rediculous I don't like you because of your powers. I like you for you spunky fun-loving, feisty pants Anna and I like you way more than a friend." He said

I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. We finally arrived at the castle.

"Kristoff? What did you mean by more than a friend..?" I asked.

"Anna... Will you be my girlfriend? He asked shyly

"YES." I said and then I jumped into his arms an kissed him.

* * *

**sorry for any grammar mess ups. If you have any ideas for chapters let me on I an I will mention you in a thank you at the bottom of the chapter :) REVIEW**


	4. apology

**Hey I just wanted to say sorry for all the grammar errors I promise the next chapter will be better I'm just getting the hang of this. :)**


End file.
